Never Forget
by Casie01
Summary: An A/U story of the Criminal Minds team on 9/11/01
1. Chapter 1

_**I read another CM story on here about the team on 9/11. That story combined with it being 12 years since the attack I got this story in my head. This will be slightly A/U. Rather then the show starting in 2005 for the purpose of this story everything goes back ten years. Everything on the show happend it just happened ten years earlier. Henry and Will are in the story and Henry is five in this story. This will be a three shot. i was going to try and have it all done today but didn't get it done. **_

_**I was 18 when 9/11 happened and even now 12 years later seeing the images of the Twin Towers, the Pentagon, and what happened with Flight 93 still breaks my heart. This story is dedicated to the 2,996 people who lost their lives that day.**_

_I don't own Criminal Minds or the Characters. This story is my own and it is unbeta'd so all mistakes belong to me._

**Tuesday September 11, 2001 – 6:30 am**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP….The alarm rang out over and over again. Morgan slapped the alarm clock groaning at the early hour. He had already snoozed the button one too many times and was now officially running late. He had to be at the airport in less than an hour if he was going to make his flight to LA.

Hotch had asked him yesterday if he could go to LA for a custodial interview. Serial killer Scott Marsden finally agreed to the VICAP interview. California wasn't a state that usually carried **out** the death penalty but when you rape and murder thirty women in less than a month, even the most liberal of states is willing to pull the plug on such a man. With the pending execution just days away time wasn't on their side to gain further knowledge into the mind of a serial killer.

As Morgan was turning on the hot water for a shower before he headed to the airport Aaron Hotchner had just stepped out of his shower and was standing in front of his closet trying to decide which suit to wear in that day. The team had no active cases and was taking the week to catch up on paper work from their most recent cases. Finally grabbing the suit that was closest to him, he looked over to the clock on the wall trying to figure how long he could let his son sleep before he had to wake him up for school. Maybe today would be the day he didn't go in an hour before the rest of the team, maybe he would take Jack out for a pancake breakfast before school.

Tap Tap Tap Tap…the sound of her feet hitting the ground echoed in JJ's ears. Even with a nearly five year old son her routine hadn't changed much over the years. When she was with the FBI there were times her morning routine was adjusted but now being with the State Department life for her and her little family was all about routine. She turned the last corner and saw their house come into view. She knew when she walked Will would be in the kitchen waiting for her with a fresh cup of coffee. They would have half an hour of quiet time together before they had to wake Henry up for his first day of school. She smiled as she opened the door to the house, she missed her BAU family but the stability the State department gave her was invaluable.

**7:30 am**

Emily sat down with a cup of coffee and turned on the morning news. The news casters were going on and on about the President traveling to Florida to read to children at an elementary school. The weather report came on just as she finished her breakfast, it was going to be another warm early fall day in the Capital. It was days like this that she wanted nothing more than to tell Hotch she couldn't come in, and spend the day out doors, rather than her nose in yet another file.

Reluctantly she turned the TV off and made her way to her bedroom. They had the weekend off she would have two glorious days to enjoy fall in the Nation's Capital. Her eye caught a framed picture of the team when JJ was still at the FBI. She suddenly had the idea to get the team and JJ's family together for a BBQ that weekend. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her best friend.

With the clock slowly ticking forward she pushed thoughts of her friend to the back of her mind. It was just another Tuesday and she needed to get ready for work.

Morgan slammed the taxi door closed, cursing himself for oversleeping. It flight was going to leave in less than an hour and he still had to check in and get through security. He made his way to the American Airlines ticket counter hoping he wouldn't miss his flight, Hotch would be more then pissed if they didn't get his interview done.

Fortunately he got through the ticket counter easily and made his way to security his heart sinking as he saw the line. They would start boarding the plane any moment and if he didn't make it to the plane before they closed the boarding he wouldn't be on it.

"Henry! Look at me!" JJ was getting frustrated with her very excited son. JJ wanted to get as many pictures of Henry on his first day of school but the little boy just wanted to get to school.

"Mama too many pictures!" Henry protested.

"Ok just one more with Mommy and Daddy then!" JJ relented looking down at her watch. If she wasn't careful she would be late for work. She put the camera on a tripod and ran over to her son and fiancée.

"Ok say Cheese!" JJ had no problem smiling herself.

"CHEESE!" Henry over emphasized his words as he smiled as he parents bent down next to him. The camera clicked as it froze the small family in time, their smiles stretched from ear to ear.

"Alright little man, let's get you to school." Will handed Henry his new backpack full of everything he would need for Kindergarten.

Henry started running towards the car before he was stopped by JJ's voice, "Hey hey hey how about a hug for you Mom!"

JJ laughed as her little boy ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I love you Momma!"

"I love you to little man." Her voice caught as she realized how fast her little boy was growing up.

Henry pulled back and saw the soft tears in her eyes, "Are you sad Momma?" he asked with concern.

"No buddy these are happy tears." She pulled him into another hug before Will loaded him into the car.

**8:30 am**

Garcia scrolled through the pictures on her computer screens, "Oh Jayje he is getting so big. I can't believe he's going to school already."

Garcia heard her friends soft laugh through her cell phone. "I know tell me about it. He was so excited we barely got him to sleep last night. He of course insisted on wearing the new outfit you bought him." Garcia listen to her friend missing seeing her every day.

There was a soft knock on the door just moments before the door swung open, "Did she send the pictures Garcia?" Reid couldn't wait to see the new pictures of his Godson.

Garcia was still listening to JJ gush about her son's first day of school adventure, she motioned to her computer screens and waved for him to join her.

"Is that JJ?" Reid asked as he sat next to the tech analyst. He watched as Garcia nodded her head, "Tell her I said Hi." Reid started looking through the pictures.

"Jayje Spencer says Hi." Garcia listened as her friend talked again. "Ok, yeah I'll see you soon." Garcia closed her phone before turning back to Reid.

"She had to go?" Reid asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah she just got to her office. Guess there's a big press conference in a few days she has to plan for." Garcia got quiet for a moment, "It's not the same without her you know, I miss her."

"Me to." Reid pause for a moment. It had been a little over a year since the Pentagon took their friend and they still couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that she wasn't going to walking in to the office with some new story about Henry. "Look at our Godson." Reid quickly changed the subject.

Garcia laughed, "He's going to be a lady killer one day."

Emily looked around the empty bullpen wondering where the rest of the team was. It was 8:30 everyone was supposed to be there. She saw Reid's bag on his desk and knew where the young doctor must be. She turned to leave the bullpen when she ran right into Dave Rossi.

"Sorry Rossi! I didn't know you were back there." Emily laughed with the older man. "Where is everyone?"

"I believe I heard Penelope and Spencer laughing in her office. Hotch should be in his office." Rossi looked over to his friend's office, not surprised to see the lights on.

"Where's Derek?"

Rossi looked down at his watch, "Right about now he should be on an airplane to Los Angeles."

"That's right the custodial interview. I still can't believe Marsden agreed to the interview. I guess he wants to make sure his story lasts after he's gone." Emily wondered.

"Who knows why some of these guys do what they do. If it helps stop another Marsden though it'll be worth it." Rossi made his way towards his office as Emily went to find Garcia and Reid.

Morgan sat back in his seat, grateful that the bureau had sprung for a first class seat. This was the next best thing to being on their jet. Once he finally got through airport security he had to run to the gate and had made it to the plane with just moments to spare.

"Can I get you something to drink sir?" The flight attendant asked him, drawing his attention away from the file he had been reading.

"Just a water please." He gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile.

"You an FBI agent?" The man sitting in the seat across from Derek asked after the flight attendant had brought their drinks.

"Excuse me?" Derek was confused as to how this man knew what he did for a living.

"You work for the FBI right?" The man asked again pointing to the cover of the file Morgan had been reading.

"Oh, yes I am." He finally answered.

"Never did trust the government or their lackeys. But I suppose it's a good sign they've got you on this flight. No way one this government let one of its people die in a crash now would they boy." Before Morgan had a chance to answer the old man the other passenger started going into every tired conspiracy story out there.

**8:46 am**

"Jennifer it's important that this press conference go the way we need it to. I want you to hand pick the reporters you can control to be in the audience. I don't need any surprise questions that won't benefit what we need to get out there." JJ's boss continued to rant on in her ear. From the second she had got off the phone with Penelope her she had been on the phone with him.

She had repeatedly asked him and the other people she worked with to call her JJ. It wasn't that she considered any of them her friend, she had just hoped that if they called her JJ it would make working here a little more bearable. The State Department though was nothing if not formal to her supervisors she was Jennifer to her subordinates she was Ms. Jareau.

After assuring the Director she would make sure this press conference would go on without a hitch she finally got him off the phone. She put the phone back on the handle and turned to a stack of files she had been working on for days, determined this was the day they would finally find their way to the completed stack. Without any warning every line on her work phone lit up as the phone starting calling out. Before she could answer the first line her cell phone started playing the familiar ringtone. She knew her day was about to get a whole lot more hectic.

"Look at him!" Emily gushed at the pictures of Henry that Penelope had on the computer screen. "When did JJ cut his hair?" The little boys long blonde hair had been cut short, one simple hair cut had changed him from the baby boy they remembered to the young boy they saw in front of him now.

"Will took him on Saturday for his first big boy haircut. JJ didn't want to cut it but Henry begged her for a cut like Daddy's. It took will all summer to convince her to cut it. It makes him look so grown up!" Penelope wined.

"I tried to convince him to keep it long like Uncle Spence but I think seeing all the boys at preschool with short hair he wanted to look like all the other boys." Reid chimed in.

"Oh my God!" Emily's voice changed from the light joking tone to one that stopped her teammate's cold.

"What is it Em?" Garcia looked at her friend concerned.

"Emily?" Reid asked when there was no response from the brunette.

Emily didn't say anything she just pointed to the TV screen they had all been ignoring.

Garcia gasped her hand flying over her mouth.

"Was Jack excited to go back to school today?" Rossi sat across from Hotch, after his brief encounter with Prentiss he had gone to the team leader's office. It was a quiet day in the office and for once they were able to sit and talk about everything but a case.

"Oh yeah. He's excited about going into fourth grade. Last week we went up to the school and met his teacher and he found out a bunch of his friends from last year are going to be in his class again. I thought about waking him up early and taking him to breakfast but let him sleep instead, he was so excited last night he didn't fall asleep until late." Hotch smiled thinking about his owns first day of school excitement, he knew the days of excitement over school wouldn't last much longer.

Without warning the door to Hotch's office flew open and Erin Strauss stood in front of the two men. "I need you two in the bullpen. Now!" as quick as she interrupted them she was out of the room heading down to the Agents standing in front of a TV screen in the bullpen.

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other utterly confused. They joined the other's in the bullpen standing next to a shell shocked Garcia who had only taken her eyes of the TV long enough to move from her lonely office to the bullpen.

Rossi turned to see what the fuss was about. He stood in horror as he watched the dark black smoke billowing from the North Tower of the World Trade Center. "Oh my God what happened?" Rossi was from New Jersey he remembered when those towers had been built they were as much apart of the New Jersey landscape as they were Manhattan's. His mind began thinking of all the people he knew who worked in the World Trade Center, and all the fireman he knew, not to mention the countless NYPD officers they had worked with over the years.

"An airplane crashed into the towers a few minutes ago." Emily looked down at her watch, it had been six minutes since the news cut from whatever story they were running to the towers on fire.

"An airplane?" Hotch's mind quickly dismissed that this was an accident, in his gut he knew the likelihood this wasn't planned were slim.

Reid nodded his head, "They're calling it an accident."

Rossi noticed the clear blue sky behind the towers, "An accident? How does a plane accidently fly into a building that high up? Did they say what kind of plane it was?" Rossi's mind, like Hotch's, had already dismissed an accident. They were profilers, FBI agents, they were trained to question everything.

"The probability of a plane crashing into a building that tall on a clear like this are…" No one was listening to Reid's rant, even he had no idea what it was he was saying, he was just trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

**9:03 am**

"President Bush has been briefed on this morning's plane crash. At this time we have no reason to believe this is anything but an accident. Troops from neighboring communities have already been mobilized to assist the police and fire departments in Manhattan. At this time the President is visiting with school children in Florida he will offer comments as soon as he is available." JJ sat in her office answering question after question from the reporters on the other line. Moments after the plane had crashed into North tower her phone had been flooded with calls. She had quickly sent out a message to all the reporters she knew scheduling at phone conference for nine. She had already issued the State Departments statement and was now taking questions.

"He finally stopped talking?" The friendly flight attendant put a tray of food in front of Morgan while looking towards the older man that had finally taken a hint that Morgan was not going to engage in his hatred of the US Government.

Morgan laughed, "Yeah about five minutes ago he finally gave up and turned his attention to his computer."

"So are you really a FBI agent?" She asked incredulous.

"I am." He pulled his badge out of his back pocket and handed it to the young girl in front of him, all the while thinking this trip maybe better then he thought.

"Well Agent." She smiled down at him, obviously flirting with him, "If you need anything, my names Kelli, feel free to ask."

"I'll be sure to do that Kelli." He watched as she walked back to the galley enjoying the view.

"That's JJ." Emily said absently as everyone's eyes were still locked on the TV screen. The newscaster had mentioned an interview with the State Department but they hadn't expected to her the familiar voice come through their TV screen.

The listened to the voice they had heard given countless press conferences. It was odd how her voice had calmed them even in the midst of what was going on.

Rossi stood back listening to their former liaison and watched as the tower burned. His anger rising with each passing moment as he thought of all the people who were in danger right then. He was the first one to notice the plane enter the frame. "No…no…"

JJ didn't hear the question from the reporter her eyes were locked on the muted Television in her office. She watched in horror as the second plane hit the South Tower.

**9:15 am**

Morgan gripped the arm rest of his seat. The plane was taking an unexpected sharp turn, he had been on enough plane rides to know that maneuver wasn't a part of the flight. The plane shook violently almost as if it was protesting.

"The Country is now on high alert. At this time they aren't asking any help from the FBI but the director expects everyone to be ready if needed. I know your hearts and minds are with those in New York. But I need your head's here. There is no question this was an attack on our country. It hasn't been said officially yet but we can assume this was a terrorist attack and we all know who is responsible." Strauss tried to keep the team focused.

JJ stood in front of the crowd of reporters after the second tower was hit a phone interview wasn't enough. The country needed a strong presence to assure them everything was being done to help the people trapped in the towers and to keep the rest of the country safe.

"As of 9:08 the FAA had ceased all flights leaving or coming into New York City. All flights that are scheduled to leave have been cancelled and those flights scheduled to land are being diverted. At 9:21 the New York Port Authority shut down all bridges and tunnels. The focus right now is getting the people in the towers out and home to their families. The Navy has already deployed two battleships to protect the harbor. Air force planes are already up and monitoring air travel around the Manhattan area. The President has been briefed and will issue a statement as soon as he is able to. That's all the information we have right now, I won't be answering any questions, and will update you as soon as we know anything." JJ stepped away from the microphones as the reporters shouted questions at her, she ignored all of them.

**9:37 am**

JJ sat back at her desk after giving directions to her assistant. This day was far from over and she didn't even know if she would be able to go home tonight, was seemed like a beautiful Tuesday morning had quickly turned into what was probably going to be the worst day the country had experienced in a long time. While her phone was quiet she quickly dialed Will's number.

"The planes that hit the towers both came from Boston." Hotch told his team members who, once the first plane crashed into the tower, had been concerned for Morgan who had left for LA not even an hour before the first attack. Their minds had told them it wasn't likely he had been on either of the flights but their hearts couldn't help but fear the worst.

"Oh thank God my chocolate god is ok." Penelope let out without even considering that everyone could hear her.

Rossi smiled at the technical analyst. He felt guilty smiling but knew the darkness couldn't consume them or they terrorist's plans would be successful. He already knew they were going to have to find a way to rebuild and move on and it was going to take people like Garcia to keep the light shining in this dark tunnel.

Will and his partner were sitting in their patrol car listening to the radio. If a car sped past them right now they probably wouldn't care. All they could focus on was the updates from the radio broadcasters. He heard the ringtone that he saved just for JJ, he knew when he heard her already tired voice on the most recent press conference she wasn't going to be home anytime soon. "Hey Cher." He waited to hear her sweet voice. "JJ?" The phone was full of static.

"Attention all units attention all units." The Dispatchers voice came over the radio, "we've just received reports that a plane has hit the Pentagon. At this time we have no further details and will advise further when we have more information. Metro PD out at 0939."

"Jennifer" Will let out as his partner started the car and headed in the direction of the Pentagon.

It was just a few moments later when Chief Strauss' phone went off notifying her of the attack on the Pentagon. She wanted to give the team the news before they saw it on the television.

She entered the bullpen and wasn't surprised to see everyone's eyes still glued to the TV. "Aaron." She called out to her subordinate. "Aaron." She said again.

Hotch looked over at her, the annoyance evident in his eyes. "Aaron could you turn off the TV please." She asked softly.

He nodded his head and walked over and turned off the TV much to everyone's protests. Strauss took a moment to compose her thoughts and fears as she approached the team. "The director just called me, just a few moments ago another plane crashed, this one hit the west side of the Pentagon."

"No!" Penelope's hand flew over her mouth. "JJ….JJ's office…it's…" she couldn't finish the thought, but they all knew that was the same side that their friend's office was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**9:42 am**

Garcia focused on the screens in front of her. One focused on the slow burning towers in New York, the thick black smoke covering Manhattan Island, the Statue of Liberty slowly becoming lost in the darkness. The other TV images of the Pentagon, early images just rolling in as the news media made its way towards the next attack.

Garcia put her cell phone to her ear again, praying she would get through. "We're sorry all circuits are busy at this time. Please try again later." The same annoying message played again. "Still no luck." She said to her family that turned to look at her, hoping for good news.

"That's we can't wait any more. I'm going to the Pentagon." Aaron stood up from the next he had been glued to since the first attack.

"Sit down Aaron." Strauss' stern voice stopped him.

"I'm going Erin!" He answered just as determined, his eyes briefly looking at the burning building his friend was in.

"Aaron," she said again with more compassion, "They're not letting anyone into the city, they're evacuating the capital. The hill thinks there may be more attacks, intelligence believes the White House could be next. The FAA is shutting down all air travel in and around the United States within the hour all planes will be grounded, any flights coming into the US are being cancelled or rerouted. Have we heard anything from Agent Morgan yet?" Erin asked about their other member not accounted for.

Will shoved his phone back in his pocket once again unable to get ahold of his wife, his mind fearing the worst. The squad car wailed as they sped down the empty roads entering the Capital. Will's eyes focused on the black smoke rising from what he knew to be the site of the Pentagon.

"Please God, please keep her safe." Will prayed silently.

"She's going to be fine man." Will's partner, Shane, whispered as he pushed his foot harder on the pedal.

"Metro 65, DC." The Radio called out their call sign. Shane looked over at Will, who wasn't paying attention to anything but the rising black smoke. "Metro 65, DC, Information." Dispatch called again.

Shane finally picked the radio up, "This is 65 go ahead DC."

"Metro 65 what is your 1020." Dispatch was requesting their location.

"DC we're are Gallow's Rd approaching Hummer Rd." He answered back.

"Metro 65 please advise if you are enroute to the Pentagon." The dispatcher asked again, Will and Shane's Captain had called and asked dispatch to make sure the two didn't go to the Pentagon. The Captain wanted Will and all the others will family back to headquarters' if bad news were to come through.

Shane looked over to his partner, they both knew why dispatch was asking where they were headed, they knew they were about to be shut down. "Dispatch that's affirm" Shane answered back.

"Metro 65 per Metro-C1 1022 and 1019." The order had come in they had to cancel their response and return to the office.

Shane looked over to Will again, that man had become his brother in the few years they had worked together. If Will lost his wife today it would be just like he had lost someone. "DC Metro 65 copies and we will be continuing." Shane knew he would get in trouble for disobeying an order but he and Will needed to be at the Pentagon they had to find Will's wife.

Then something happen that never happened, "Metro 65 this is Metro-C1 you are to 1022 and 1019 now!" The captain came over the air. Everyone knew orders from a superior we're given to dispatch and then relayed to the field, officers didn't talk to one another on the main radio.

"Sorry Will." Shane turned off the sirens and stopped the car. "Metro 65 copies. Enroute 1019." Shane turned the car back towards the office.

**9:59 am**

"Anything yet Garcia?" Reid sat next to their technical analyst whose focus jumped from the TV screens, to the laptop she was searching for information on, to her phone where she tried to reach JJ and Morgan.

Garcia's cell phone was at her ear again, this time she heard ringing rather than the message that the circuits were busy. "I think I may have gotten through." Garcia answered excited as the phone rang for the first time.

Emily, Rossi, and Hotch turned their focus on Garcia.

"This is Jennifer Jareau…" the phone answered.

Garcia's face lit up. "Oh my God Jayge. JJ?"

"Media Liason for the State Department. I can't…" JJ's message played in Garcia's ear. Garcia's face fell as the message completed.

"JJ its Garcia. Please call me as soon as you get this. Please let us know you're ok." Garcia left a message praying their friend would get it. "We love you sweet cakes."

"Sorry guys. It rang once and went straight to voicemail." Garcia told her team feeling like she had failed them.

Without a word their focus turned back to the TV screen. Like millions of other American's they felt helpless as they watched the Twin Towers burning. They had watched as people started jumping from the towers escaping a death locked in the burning towers only to be welcome to a death on their own terms.

Rossi thought of all the people he knew where lived and worked in Lower Manhattan. He thought of all the fire fighters and officers that were down there trying to save lives, he felt worthless sitting in Quantico Virginia while his friend was in a building just forty minutes away.

"No! Oh my God, no." Emily's soft voice cried out. No amount of compartmentalizing would help with the horror on their screens.

Rossi looked up just in time to watch as the South Tower slowly collapsed on itself. Floor after floor falling on top of the other, a thick cloud of smoke and dirt billowing upwards until all that was left was a single tower burning.

"How is this happening?" Hotch asked to himself not expecting an answer.

"Jet fuel can burn at up to 980 degrees Celsius. Steel melts at around 1,370°C (2500°F) it begins to lose its strength at a much lower temperature. The steel structure of the World Trade Center would not have to melt in order for the buildings to lose their structural integrity. Steel can be soft at 538°C (1,000°F) well below the burning temperature of jet fuel." Reid's mind did what it did best when it was under stress, he started coming up with statics and started spewing them out mainly for his own sanity.

No one paid attention to the young doctor, only on the screen in front of them.

Garcia turned away from the horror on the TV and back to her phone, she was determined to hear her Chocolate God's voice. She dialed his phone again, listening as it went straight to voicemail. "Come on Morgan let me know you're okay."

**10:07 am**

"Erin, is there anything you can do to get us there?" Hotch begged their boss. They all felt worthless just sitting there watching the horror on TV not doing anything to help.

"I'm sorry Aaron. The director's not letting anyone leave here until we know it's safe, we're not putting anyone else in danger." Erin felt for her colleague, she was dealing with her own internal battle.

For the first time Erin took a moment to stop and watch the news reports. She watched the black smoke from the Pentagon and thought of the team's former media liaison. Erin Strauss didn't know if she believed in God or not but in that moment she prayed to him. Erin felt the weight of a decision she had made a year ago, a decision that now put the young blonde woman in the middle of that burning building,

Erin had known how much JJ didn't want to leave the BAU, she didn't want to go work for the State Department, and no one on the team truly knew how much of a part she had played in JJ being forced to leave the BAU. Erin had selfishly used JJ's promotion to help her position within the FBI. Now watching the images from just up the road, she wished she hadn't pushed so hard, if she hadn't Agent Jareau would be there with them now.

Rossi's emotions kept bouncing from horror to anger to fear and back to anger. At 65 years young he had seen more in this world then he cared to remember but, nothing he had experienced could prepared him for today. He had seen those towers built, every time he went back to New Jersey there they were. The Pentagon was a symbol of the American Armed Forces and there they were burning. One tower gone forever, thousands of lives would be forever changed. And in the midst of everything was the real reason for his mix of emotions, he knew one of his friends, a member of his family, was in the Pentagon; and his other friend was on a plane somewhere over the United States, who knew if he was in any danger.

Garcia was frantically typing away at her laptop, frustrated with the lack of information she could find. She couldn't locate which plane Derek was on, all she knew was he left from Dulles on American Airlines around 8:30. All flight manifests were being kept under the proverbial lock and key, even her hacking skills were having trouble getting into.

Just as Garcia was ready to turn her attention to tracking her missing team members' cell phones, the news stopped her in her tracks.

"We're receiving reports that another plane has gone down. What is being described as a commercial jet liner has crashed in rural Pennsylvania. At this time eye witness are stating that the plane went down in a field just a few miles away from a local high school, it appears the plane hit no buildings. We'll bring you more information as it becomes available." The newscaster delivered the latest blow to the American people.

"How many more planes are out there?" Rossi asked his anger building up one again, knowing no one knew the answer.

**10:28 am**

Will and Shane walked into the station not surprised by the chaos inside. Teams were suiting up to go down to the Pentagon, while others were preparing to help with the evacuation of the nation's capital.

"La Montange!" Their Chief saw them walk in and immediately called for his Detective whose wife was one of many who had been in the building.

Will's breath caught has he feared the worst, was it possible that they had already gotten word about JJ, was she already gone? He quickly dismissed the thought, it was too soon, and he of all people would know if the love of his life was gone. He had heard it over and over again, people who felt it in their hearts the moments their loved one died, and he didn't feel that.

"Sir, I need to get out there." Will address his Chief.

"Will," the Chief took a moment to come down to his subordinates level, "you can't go down there, this is too personal." He started before being interrupted.

"Your damn right this is personal, that's my wife, my son's mother. I need to find her." Will's eyes pleaded with the man that he had spent many hours working with.

"Will I'm sorry you need to go home, you need to be with your son. I promise you, we'll find her." Will looked at him confused, "I've already spoken with the Commissioner he's given me the permission to take a team down to the Pentagon, and the State Department has agreed." The Chief wanted to do everything he could to help his officers day not be the worst day of their lives.

"I'm going with him." Shane put a hand on Will's shoulder before turning to the Chief his eyes speaking for themselves.

The Chief only nodded, "We're leaving in ten." With that he walked away.

Will tried to wrap his mind around the day's events, what started out as a typical Tuesday was now turning into the worst day this country had ever seen.

"I'll find her man, I promise." Shane said as he ran to get suited up.

Will knew he needed to get to Henry's school, he needed to be with his son when the news came in that JJ was save, but he found himself staring at the television in the break room. He hadn't seen the carnage that had ensued while he was trapped in a patrol car, now the images were burned into his mind forever.

The screen changed from a shot of the Pentagon to a shot of a loan tower standing in Manhattan just as the world stopped again. Will's eyes widened the North Tower succumbed to the heat and damage inflicted by cowards in a plane.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed out as Manhattan was covered in a large cloud of smoke.

**2:00 pm**

The BAU was quiet they sat at their desks still focused on the TV screens, waiting with breaths held for good news, for a silver lining in a day that would forever change the world they lived in.

Rossi took a break from watching the towers falling over and over again. From watching as news outlets played the planes not slowing as they crashed into the symbols of American Capitalism. While he wasn't watching the new, the images failed to dismiss themselves from his mind. Sitting at his desk he made the sign of the cross as he prayed. He prayed for the Firefighters who were in those towers when they fell. He knew a lot of fireman, he knew that despite the danger those men and women had entered those towers and climbed stair after stair in hopes of saving lives. He prayed for the NYPD officers who like the firefighters put their lives in danger all in hopes of saving just one life. He prayed for the civilians that were working and visiting the towers. He thought about the countless lives on the planes, whose last moments, were full of horror that no one could imagine. He prayed for those still in the rubble fighting to survive.

He thought of the service men and women who were in the Pentagon working to keep this great nation safe. He prayed for the civilians in the Pentagon. He said a prayer for the first responders who were trying to find just one more person alive. He prayed for all the innocent children who were learning to day the harsh reality of terrorism. Finally he prayed for his friends for Morgan's flight that they would land safely, that he wasn't on one of the many flights the FAA was reporting as missing, and he prayed for JJ who was too close to the terror then he could imagine.

Emily was sitting in JJ's old office, Hotch had never hired a new media liaison, so the office was still empty, all it needed was stacks of messy files and it would be like JJ was there with them. Emily grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar phone number she had called many times before. The phone rang once before going to voicemail. She heard the familiar voice in her ear, the happy voice of her best friend. She took deep breath hearing her voice, praying this wouldn't be the only way she would hear her friend's voice again.

"Hi JJ, when you get this give me a call, I just want to know your safe." Emily hung the phone up.

Spencer tried to read a book on the terrorism and profiling, his eidetic memory was failing him, he had no idea what the pages he had thumbed through had said. Memories of Morgan calling him pretty boy, and trying to teach him how to flirt, ran through his mind. He kept telling himself that the probability of Morgan being on a plane that crashed were a billion to one, those odds didn't satisfy his young mind. He thought of his blonde friend, a woman that had changed his life, she had trusted him to be her son's Godfather, an honor Spencer had never imagined he would fall so easily into. He thought of the time they spent in New York after a case. She had made a difference in his life she never knew about.

Garcia sat alone in her office needing a moment away from the day's events. Her office was covered with bright colored toys that helped her keep the light shining through all the darkness she saw day after day. Today the wacky pens and dancing toys offered no reprieve from what her eyes had seen. Images of planes flying into buildings, people so desperate they jumped from the 100th floor of the burning towers, the towers collapsing on themselves, the images attacked her mind. She buried her head into her heads fighting the memories. Just when her mind would push the burning towers from her thoughts, it would create an image that it hadn't even seen. She looked up at the picture on her wall, her team, her family, all smiling down at her. The picture had been taken just months before JJ had left for the State Department. That was the image she wanted in her mind, not the one that imagined Morgan on a plan taken over by evil men or the one of JJ trapped in her office as the chaos reigned down around her.

Hotch hung up the phone, he had finally gotten through to Jessica. She had promised to keep Jack shielded from the day's events as much as possible. Hotch had explained he wouldn't be home until he knew his team members were safe, Jessica of course understood his need to ensure their safety. Hotch had never had to say it to her but, she knew they were as much a part of his family as Jack was.

Knowing Jack was safe offered Hotch some peace but he couldn't get past the feeling of worthlessness. He and his team had been forced to stand by and watch as history unfolded in front of them, and they could do nothing. He needed to be at the Pentagon, not just looking for JJ but helping the others who were trapped in their own personal hell.

**3:30 pm**

Smoke filled the hallways, the overhead sprinklers had been knocked out in this section of the building allowing the fire to spread, and the thick black smoke to creep through. Faint cries could be heard from those still trapped, calling out for salvation, praying that God would grant them just one more moment with the people they loved.

The Navy Lieutenant threw his jacket to the ground, cursing himself for leaving it on so long, and loosened his tie. He had been in an area of the building unaffected by the blast but rather then run out of the building he ran towards the screams. He climbed over the fallen rafters, coughing as the smoke here was thicker than anywhere else. He had already guided a group of secretaries to safety but couldn't leave until everyone was safe.

The tick smoke settled around her still form. The plane had hit a few hundred feet from her office, she had just missed the impact zone but her office had still been destroyed in the aftermath. As the smoke filled her lungs Jennifer Jareau started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, her right eye blurred by some unknown liquid covering it. She brought her had up to her eye trying to wipe it clean, and saw what the liquid was. Her fingers were covered in blood. She realized that was the cause of the extreme headache she was experiencing. She didn't know what but she knew something had hit her in the head, she tried to recall what had happened, and how long she had been out for.

She inhaled deeply taking in more smoke then she meant to, causing a coughing fit. JJ looked around at the remnants of her office knowing she needed to get out of there. Ignoring her screaming body she attempted to lift herself off the ground. She instantly regretted the decision as she became aware of the heavy beam laying across her stomach and legs, she was trapped.

**5:00 pm**

Hotch looked out the window of his office, his team was back in the bullpen each looking exhausted but none able to leave. They were all waiting on just some ray of hope today. Hotch knew none of them had eaten that day, and if they didn't get some rest soon they would be worthless when they were called to action.

"There's not much we can do from here," Hotch called out to his team as he exited his office, "you guys need to go home, get something to eat."

His team looked at him dumbfounded, he had to know leaving was out of the option, rather than acknowledging him, they turned back to the TV screens and Garcia's computer. Garcia was still trying to find something on Morgan or JJ. Hotch recognizing defeat joined them around the TV.

Five year old Henry knew something was wrong. The teacher's at school seemed sad all day, they weren't allowed to play outside during recess. After their lunch the teacher's walked them back to the classroom and turned on a movie. Despite his young age Henry knew something wasn't right, and when his Dad picked him up from school rather than his nanny, he knew something was wrong, even though his Dad hadn't said anything other than asking him about school.

The look of worry and sadness in Will's eyes weren't lost on the young boy, he knew when there was something wrong with his Dad. And now as the father and son rode up the elevator he hadn't rode on in over a year, he knew something bad had happened.

The doors to the elevator opened on the sixth floor. Henry took his father's hand in his own as they walked to the familiar room where his mom used to work.

"Uncle Spence! Aunt Pen!" Henry called out to his Godparents as he ran towards them.

Hotch quickly turned the TV's off as he saw JJ's little boy running into the BAU. It had been too long since Hotch had seen Henry and was amazed just how much like his mother he looked.

"Aunt Pen! You squeeze too tight!" Henry laughed as his Godmother clung to the little boy.

"I'm sorry buddy." She loosened her grip on the little boy as she sat him on her lap.

"Will how are you doing?" Rossi acknowledged the boys' father.

"I'll be better when I know Jennifer is safe." He answered cautiously trying to keep Henry in a bubble of innocence. "I tried to go down there but they wouldn't let me get close. My partner and a few others guys are down there helping." Will paused for a moment, "I just feel so helpless, I should be down there looking for her."

Hotch and Rossi both nodded, they both felt as helpless as the detective that had stolen JJ's heart.

**6:30 pm**

JJ tried pushing the beam off her, crying out in pain as it stayed tightly in place. The smoke continued to billow into her office, she knew she needed to get out of there and soon, but was trapped. She kept calling out for help but it had yet to come.

She laid her head down trying to conserve her energy, she would try and move the beam again soon. She turned her head and saw the picture frame laying on the ground. She reached hand out trying to get the picture frame. She strained her arm as she finally got a fingertip on the corner. She struggled and finally got the picture in her hand.

She smiled at her small family looking back at her. The picture had been taken over the summer. One benefit to being at the State Department meant she got a real vacation. She and Will had taken Henry to Disney World for the first time. She smiled thinking back to her son's excited face as they saw his favorite characters. She remembered his laugh as he rode the Peter Pan ride. She rubbed her finger across her boys' faces, allowing a sob to escape her lips. She prayed that she would see them again.

Having Henry in the BAU had brightened the mood in the FBI even for just a few moments. Garcia watched as the little boy on her lap drew a picture of his family.

Strauss hurried down the hallway she had news that would at least give the FBI's elite team something new to focus on. She stopped in the door way as she saw Will and Henry with the team.

"Detective!" She greeted him surprised. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yes ma'am. I hope you don't mind. Henry and I needed to be with family." His southern accent drawled as he smiled at the family that was born not of blood but was no less family.

"Of course." The Unit Chief's face softened. "Have you spoken to Jennifer's family?"

"I got ahold of her mother an hour ago. I promised to update them as soon as we know anything. They're going to try to drive down tomorrow." Will answered.

Strauss turned her attention to Hotch, "May I speak to you in private for a moment."

Hotch nodded his head and followed her into the privacy of his office.

Henry looked up from his picture proud that he fit everyone on the small piece of paper. He looked from the picture to his family around him and realized someone was missing. "Aunt Pen? Where's Uncle Derek?"

Before Penelope had a chance to answer Hotch came charging down the stairs. "The FBI is sending a team to the Pentagon to help with the rescue. Strauss got permission for three of us to join them."

Everyone looked at each other all wanting to be there, all wanting to be the one to make sure JJ was safe.

"I'm going." Will proclaimed before anyone else.

Hotch shook his head, "Will I'm sorry I can't allow that. The bureau won't let us take you with them." Hotch turned to Emily and Rossi, "We leave in ten minutes. Get changed."

With that Hotch, Rossi, and Emily all left the room promising to bring their friend back.

**8:00 pm**

Emily stood in front of the burning Pentagon, they were waiting for their orders. She had already scanned the crowd of people who had made it out of the building and didn't see her friend in the sea of faces. Hotch had checked with the Medics taking down names of those already transported or accounted for and her name wasn't on any list. As of right now they could only assume she was either one of the Jane Doe's already taken to the hospital or was still in the building.

The three profilers listened to their assignments, they were all going into different parts of the building to look for survivors. Despite looking for their friend the prayed they could find other survivors in the midst of the horror in front of them.

The Lieutenant knew he was getting closer to the point of impact, he knew this wasn't the safest place for him to be but something told him to keep going, to just check a little further. He ignored the sounds of the building wanting to collapse and kept pushing forward, feeling like he was getting closer. He reached a familiar office and decided to check in there and then go back.

He pushed the door hard, and it refused to open. He tried again still the hard wooden door refused to budge. The sound of walls falling ahead of him stopped him in his tracks. If he was going to make it out of there to see his wife again, he needed to get out of there soon. He turned back to the door and gave it one last push, this time the door gave in.

He found the blonde woman lying on the ground blood pouring from a bad wound on her head. He had worked with her before, she had always been friendly to everyone. "Jennifer? Ms. Jareau?" He tried to wake her.

The blonde woman barely acknowledge him but showed signs of waking. She mumbled something to him.

"You're going to be ok ma'am." He tried to reassure her as he assessed her injuries. He could tell she had a nasty head wound and was worried about the beam that had trapped her.

Garcia was watching the TV again while Reid sat on the couch with Henry reading one of the little boy's books oblivious to anything but the pictures on the page. Garcia kept checking her phone hoping for a call from Morgan or Emily calling to say they found JJ safe and sound, that she hadn't called because she was working on a press release.

Neither call came through as the news focused on a group of people standing on the Capitol Steps. Members of Congress stood before a bank of reporters. The news had mentioned that the President was going to address the nation but first Congress wanted to make a statement.

Their words barely registered in Garcia's mind as she thought of the thousands of lives lost that day, even if her friends were ok it wouldn't change all the wives who would go to sleep tonight not knowing where their husbands were, or the children whose fathers would never read them a bed time story. Garcia had been fighting the tears all day and right now they were threatening to come forward.

What happened next finally broke down the floodgates she had kept locked in. She listen as Republicans and Democrats joined together and suddenly started singing "God Bless America".

"Good Morning Princess." A voice called out to her just as the news faded away from the steps of the capitol.

Without a thinking she responded, "I'll show you a good morning hot stuff…" She stopped her mind registering the voice. "Morgan!" she exclaimed softly as she laid eyes on her friend.

"Uncle Morgan!" Henry shouted as she saw the man in the doorway. He ran over to him as Morgan lifted the little boy up confused as to why he was there.

"Hey little man!" Morgan hugged Henry tight. He offered the other arm to a tear streaked Garcia, "Hey momma!" he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Aunt Pen you ok?" Henry asked concerned with the tears streaming down Garcia's face.

Garcia could only nod her head as she buried her face into Morgan's chest. "Henry why don't you go back to Spencer ok? I'll take care of Aunt Pen." Henry nodded at Morgan and ran over to Spencer.

Spencer took the little boys hand and greeted his friend glad to finally know he was ok.

Morgan led Garcia to her lair. "Hey Momma no more tears I'm ok." He knew he was the cause of Garcia's tears. He knew how scared she must have been that he was on one of the planes.

She looked at him, then bunched his shoulder, "Derek Morgan do you know how worried I was! Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry Momma. I tried, I couldn't get through." Derek explained his day. He was supposed to be on Flight 77 but because of the traffic by the time he got to the ticket counter it was too late for him to make the flight. The put him on the next flight to Los Angeles which was scheduled to leave ten minutes later on United. Their flight had been diverted to Kansas City after the second plane crash. He used his FBI status to get a FBI SUV and had driven frantically from Kansas City to DC stopping only long enough to get gas. He tried repeatedly to call everyone but the phone lines were busy every time.

"You were supposed to be on that flight?" Garcia was truly able to appreciate how close she came to losing him today, she pulled him into another tight embrace not wanting to let go.

Ten minutes later they were back in the bullpen and he was telling Reid about his day when he was interrupted by Strauss.

"Agent Morgan!" Strauss was surprised to see him, "thank God you're alright."

"Thank you ma'am." Morgan didn't question the look of relief on the older Chief's face. He knew it had been a trying day for everyone.

Strauss turned her attention to Garcia, "Any word from the team? Have they found Jennifer?"

Garcia cringed at the question, she hadn't had a chance to tell Morgan about JJ yet.

"Jennifer? You mean JJ?" Morgan asked concerned his mind replaying everything he had heard on the radio driving home. Is mind made the connection. JJ worked for the State Department in the Pentagon. "JJ's missing?"

"Is that where the rest of the team are? I need to get over there." Morgan like the others needed to be at the Pentagon looking for his friend.

Garcia stopped him, "They aren't letting anyone in baby. We just have to wait."

**11:45 pm**

JJ and the Lieutenant rested against a wall. He had finally gotten the beam off her a few hours ago and they were slowly making their way towards safety. Her injuries had made the progress slow. There were areas where he had to carry her to get her over the fallen beams and through the pieces of roofing and walls that were blocking their way.

He couldn't deny how strong she was, she kept pushing forward refusing to stop, to show any weakness. He had to force her to take a break before they got to the worst part of the damaged building.

"Let's keep going." JJ finally turned to him her breath becoming more and more labored. She needed to get out of there, to get back to her family, to get him back to his family.

Hotch joined Rossi at the command post, they had both been forced out of the building when the structure threatened to collapse. "Where's Emily?" Hotch asked his friend.

"I haven't heard from her since she when in." Rossi looked at the map showing where each search party had been tasked to cover.

Hotch pushed the button to his radio, it was one only the three of them could talk on, "Prentiss? Prentiss you need to get out of there the building is in danger of collapsing. Prentiss do you copy?"

Emily heard Hotch's voice in her ears but chose to ignore him. She had gotten separated from the others in her group and felt like she was getting closer. The damage to the building was worse where she was at, she had to be getting closer to JJ she just had to.

Emily shined her flashlight forward determined to find her friend. "JJ! JJ?" She called out listening for an answer that didn't come.

The roof where he had come in had collapsed while he was looking for Jennifer there was just enough room for them to crawl through, he had no idea though how bad the damage would be on the other side of this heap of building material.

"Jennifer we're going to have to crawl through, I can't carry you through this. Can you do it?" He was concerned, he knew the beam had caused damage to her stomach and legs, but he had no other way to get her out of there.

"I can do it." She answered determined. She wasn't about to force him to stay with her. She was going to make sure they got out of there.

JJ slowly lowered herself to her knees, clutching her stomach as she did so. She got down on all fours and crawled into the small cave that the walls had created. With him close behind her they slowly moved through the tunnel that didn't seem to want to end.

Rossi tried getting Emily on the radio but still go no response. Something told him that she could hear him and was refusing to get out of there.

Emily continued moving through the wreckage keeping attention to where she was at, when she found JJ she needed to be able to tell the team where she was.

JJ finally saw the end of the tunnel, they were closer to getting out of there. She felt the building shaking and turned to the man that saved her life. "Come on your almost there," she called out to him.

The make shift tunnel started to shake, it was in danger of collapsing on top of him. JJ reached her hand out to him, "Come on you can make it," she called out to him.

"Jennifer get out of here!" He screamed as the walls began to cave in.

"No! I won't leave you!" She started to enter the tunnel again, reaching her hand out to him.

"JJ! Please!" Their eyes met, he was the first person there to call her JJ, and she knew in that moment they both wouldn't make it out of there.

The rumbling continued as the walls came down on them.

**September 12, 2001 – 2:15 am**

It had been over two hours since another part of the building had collapsed and there had still been no word from Emily. Once the building had settled a group of search and rescue teams entered the building again.

Hotch got on the radio again, praying Emily would answer him. "Prentiss can you hear me?"

Emily pushed down on the radio, "Hotch I found her. Get a team in here now."

Hotch froze in place as Emily's voice came over the radio, she was ok and she had found JJ.

Emily crawled closer to her friend who was covered in rubble. "JJ? JJ?" Emily tried to wake her friend up, "Come on Jayje open your eyes for me."

The world froze around Emily as she waited for a response from her friend, it seemed like an eternity before JJ slowly opened her eyes, revealing her deep blue eyes. "Em…" she barely let out a whisper. "Where is he?" she struggled to talk let alone breath.

"He? Who Jayje?" Emily asked trying to get the rubble off her friend.

"He saved my life. He found me." JJ's voice was growing weaker with each breath.

Emily removed a large piece of wall from her friends body and found her friend's hand holding tightly to a pale hand under a large pile of rubble.

**2:45 am**

Emily stood silently with Hotch and Rossi as the paramedics finally got the two people out of the building. The man who saved JJ's life was already gone and JJ was barely hanging on. Four men carried the backboard out of the building, carrying her friend to safety.

**6:45 am**

The waiting room at George Washington University was quiet. Henry was sleeping in his father's arms. Everyone else was watching the news, watching as they replayed the previous day's events over and over again.

Through all the horror they watched Rossi saw something that gave them hope. Through the smoke there was the Statue of Liberty still standing tall, still standing for the freedom that so many had died for throughout the history of their young country.

It had been almost 24 hours since the attacks had started, JJ had been in surgery for almost four hours, and Rossi had to hold onto hope that she would be ok.

**09:45 am**

Just over 24 hours after American Airlines flight 77 crashed into the Pentagon the doctor entered the waiting room. Seven faces looked up at the doctor praying for good news, only to be met but the solemn face of the doctor who had been responsible for their friend from the moment the paramedics brought her in.

They held their breaths as the waited for him to tell them her condition.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Lieutenant Henry LaMontange stood alone in the quite cemetery. The dark black jacket of his Marine Uniform was perfectly pressed, each insignia placed correctly and shined perfectly, his cover properly placed, and his shoes shined to regulation.

He stood in front of the headstone at attention, his arm raised in solemn salute. It had been fifteen years since the world had stopped turning. Every year on the anniversary of that day he came here. Now at twenty years old he didn't need his father there with him, he was a man now, determined to face this day on his own.

"Sorry I haven't come the last four years," he started as he lowered his right arm to his side, still standing straight up. "Even with a Mother who worked for the Department of Defense I couldn't get out of classes. Uncle Spencer had told me how I was supposed to go to Yale, who knows maybe one day I will. It's because of you, you know, that I didn't go there. Dad had a hard time signing the paperwork letting me enter Annapolis at just seventeen.

If September 11 hadn't happened maybe our world wouldn't have changed, maybe I would have gone to Yale, been a lawyer, I don't know. I graduated in June, they've assigned me to the Pentagon, like you."

Henry thought back on his four years at the Naval Academy. Henry had excelled in school far better than anyone could imagine. With a mother who had not only worked for the FBI but also the State Department and a father who went onto become the Chief of Police, he always felt he had a lot to live up to. September 11 would change the course of his life in ways no one could imagine. Like so many other young men he decided very early on he would join the Armed forces.

Throughout high school he excelled both in the classroom and on the playing field. He graduated at the top of his class, had been the star of the football, basketball, baseball, and because of his mother the soccer team. To most people it seemed like school and sports came easy to him, but every day he set out to make sure exceeded the life his mother had dreamed for him.

He had offers from schools all over the country, only one school had failed to offer him a full ride. The day he got the acceptance letter from the US Naval Academy he knew where he was going. Henry was going to be a pilot in the US Marine Corps.

He spent his four years at the Naval Academy much the same way he did in high school, when his head wasn't buried in a book he was excelling on the field.

"Henry?" A familiar voice called out to him in the middle of the hallowed grounds.

Henry turned around and smiled at the older man walking towards him. "Uncle Rossi."

It was Rossi that had helped Henry finally decide to join the Marines rather than the Navy when he was offered his commission. Rossi had been a Sargent Major and had encouraged the young boy to, as he put it, join the best of the best.

"I didn't think I would see anyone until the service." The young marine stood proudly in front of one of his hero's.

"I knew I'd find you here, thought I'd drive you to the memorial." Rossi patted the young man's back, "You have a lot to be proud of young man." Rossi had followed Henrys journey through the academy, and knew just what a fine young Marine he had become.

"Fifteen years….I can't believe it's been fifteen years." Henry reminisced as he looked at the name imprinted on the hard rock, there wasn't enough years on that headstone. "I needed to come here first…you know before…"

David Rossi nodded his head, he did understand. September 11 had changed so much. Too many people lost their lives that day. The country faced a war that lasted far longer than anyone imagined. It was only a few short years ago that the man responsible had been caught, but the threat of terrorism still loomed over them.

As time ticked on Rossi looked down at his watch, "We better get going son."

Rossi walked towards his car, giving Henry one last moment alone. He watched as the young man raised his right arm again, saluting the gravestone in front of him. He watched as he then got down on one knee and placed a hand on top of the headstone.

Henry took a coin out of his dress pants pocket, placing it on the top of the headstone. "This was given to me on my graduation by the Commandant." He looked down at the Military Coin signifying not only his graduation but also that he finished at the top of his class, "I never would have gotten if it weren't for you."

Henry looked down at his watch, it was 9:15, and the ceremony would start at exactly the moment the plane had crashed into the Pentagon, 9:37.

"David Rossi who is that handsome young man with you!" Penelope couldn't believe the young man walking up to them was the same little blonde boy who used to climb in her lap and play on the FBI computers, "Oh my buttercup let me look at you." She pulled Henry into a tight squeeze.

"That's Second Lieutenant Buttercup, Garcia." Rossi joked as the blonde woman gushed over her Godson.

"It's good to see you to Aunt Pen!" Henry hugged her tightly before greeting the rest of his mom's team, his family.

"Well, well, well, look at you pretty boy all grown up!" Morgan shook the Marines hand, "Good to see you Henry, we weren't sure you were going to make it."

After graduation Henry had been assigned to a base in London and didn't think he would be able to get leave to join his family, "Mom's former bosses made sure I was going to be here. It doesn't hurt that they loved her when she was at the Pentagon."

His family smiled, there wasn't anyone that met Jennifer Jareau that she hadn't been able to charm. Henry greeted the rest of his family, his Aunt Emily of course made a big fuss over his being there. He was most surprised to see his best friend, Jack Hotchner.

"Jack!" Henry greeted the older boy. They were three years apart but they had grown up together and had been inseparable. When Henry started high school a year early, it was Jack; who had been a junior at the time, who made sure the younger boy hadn't been hazed.

Jack and Henry hugged briefly and talked about their respective assignments. Jack had opted to go into the Air Force, and like his father had a passion for the law, he had already made plans to join the FBI when he left the military.

Just as Henry saw his father walking up to join the group, the ceremony began.

Over the next hour Henry and the team listened as the President of the United States talked about the people who had lost their lives fifteen years earlier. He had talked about the heroes who sacrificed their lives so that others could live. After the President's speech he laid a wreath at the base of the memorial, and just like in New York City individuals started reading off the names of the people who lost their lives at the Pentagon.

One by one the names were read. One hundred and eighty-four names were read, at times the person reading would pause for a moment, the audience knew that they name they read was the person they had lost. American Airlines Flight 77 lost fifty-nine people, not including the murderers that caused the crash. There had been one hundred and twenty-five people who were lost in the Pentagon. There were one hundred and eighty-four innocent people killed, and one hundred and eight-four families that were never be the same.

When the last name was read there was a moment of silence. A soft breeze swept through the crowd and the faint sound of "Amazing Grace" played in the distance. With the last note disappeared into the wind, the final speaker made their way to the podium. Henry looked up at the speaker with soft tears forming in his eyes. His own blue eyes locked on theirs as he held a deep breath.

"When speaking of December 7, 1941 President Roosevelt said that it would be a day that would live in infamy. When our country was attacked on that early Sunday morning in 1941 it changed the course of our country and a war that almost seemed to have no end.

"Almost fifty years later we faced another blitz attack on what started out as a 'normal' day. When speaking of the attacks and our countries response to them, President Bush had this to say;

"The men who attacked our country fifteen years ago, did it in an attempted to cripple our country. What they didn't account for was just how we would respond. They didn't count on the countless brave men and women who sacrificed their lives so that another person could live." The speaker paused for a moment.

"It is because of someone else's sacrifice that I'm here with you today." Jennifer Jareau held up a picture of the Lieutenant that had saved her life and then looked down at his wife who was in the front row, trying to hold in the tears just a little longer.

"I was in the Pentagon the day five cowards crashed a plane into it. I was trapped in my office and while clinging to a picture of my husband and son, I mentally said goodbye to them. If it wasn't for this man," JJ pulled the picture against her chest, "I never would have made it out of the Pentagon. He got me out of my office, and when the building collapsed him made sure I made it to safety. He gave his life up so I could live." JJ paused for a moment allowing the tears to flow freely.

"If it wasn't for this man," she paused again and look out into the audience at her family, "If it wasn't for him I never would have held my son Henry again, I never would have had the chance to read him a bed time story, or watch him go to prom, or stand proudly as he joined the Marines.

Because of this man I'm still here with my family, and because of him my son joined the military because he wanted to save lives just like his hero." JJ looked down at the picture of her son's hero, the same man her son had gone to visit that morning.

JJ talked about the extent of her injuries and the countless surgeries she went through to be able to walk again. She talk about how she had been scared to go back to the Pentagon again, but did so because the last thing she wanted to do was let the terrorist win. She went back to the Pentagon on her terms and when she left to go back to the FBI it was because it was what she wanted, not because of the attacks.

JJ took one last look at the notes she had written, knowing she didn't need them, then looked at her family sitting in the audience, the same family that helped her get through the months and years after she almost lost her life.

She then made contact with the Lieutenants widow, "It's because of your husband that I'm here today, but more importantly if it wasn't for him, eight months after the attacks I never would have given birth to my daughter, Hope."

Henry turned to look at his nearly fifteen year old sister who was sitting next to him, he held her hand tight as they listened to their mother talk about the day that had changed the world.

* * *

**A/N that completes this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this story. I know that 9/11 is day that no one can forget. I just want to point out one thing if you didn't notice. The man that saved JJ's life was never given a name, just a rank in the Military. This was done by design. When writing this story I wanted to honor those who lost their lives on 9/11. Sadly nearly 3,000 people lost their lives on a day that started out just like any other. I looked up names of those killed at the Pentagon but to single out one person didn't seem right so I gave him just a rank so he could be any one.**

**In the first 2 chapters the times of each attack are true to when they actually occured but I used some creative license as far as how quickly the team learned of the attacks, I figured they're with the FBI they would learn before the public. **

**Thank you again for reading this story I hope it did that day some justice.**


End file.
